


Планы изменились

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: на заявку «Я пересек Льды, чтобы найти тебя»





	Планы изменились

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Change of Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459344) by IdleLeaves. 



– Я думал об этом там, во Льдах.  
Фингон произносил эти слова не впервые, но впервые Маэдрос услышал их ясно: остальное ушло, затерялось среди песни, крови и хлопанья крыльев, стало смутным и обрывочным, точно память о сне. А сейчас он лежал и был в сознании – а прежде долгие часы, а может, и дни дрейфовал на грани сна и яви.  
Стоило ему шевельнуться на постели, как руку от запястья до плеча прострелило резкой болью, быстро, однако, стихнувшей до ровной, сильной, но вполне выносимой. Он помнил, как в него вливали лекарства, чтобы притупить ощущения: пожалуй, это объясняло непроходящую дымку на границах зрения и туман в мыслях.  
– О чем? – задал вопрос он, возвращаясь к словам Фингона.  
– О том, что я буду делать, – ответил тот, – и что говорить тебе, когда мы найдем ваш лагерь.  
– Вот как?  
– Да, – сказал Фингон, наклоняясь вперед в своем кресле, – сначала были бы вопросы. Проклятья. Требования объясниться. И, разумеется, гнев. Пожалуй, даже слишком много гнева. – Однако ни в его голосе, ни в его взгляде гнева не было, лишь следы сожалений и чего-то еще – чего-то нового, странного и горького. – И множество, – добавил Фингон, – тщательно подобранных фраз о верности и предательстве.  
На это у Маэдроса должен был найтись резкий ответ, и не один, но он не мог привести мысли в порядок настолько, чтобы сформулировать и высказать их вслух.  
Фингон более ничего не добавил – и лишь чуть спустя тихо произнес:  
– Маглор сказал мне.  
– Что ска… – начал было уточнять Маэдрос, но тут же умолк. Закрыл глаза и увидел пламя и, словно со стороны, себя – с факелом в руке.  
– Наверное, как раз тогда, – медленно произнес Фингон, – я перешагнул все свои слова, всё свое возмущение, направленное на вас обоих. И выглядел в итоге немного по-дурацки. По крайней мере, чувствовал себя именно так.  
На это Маэдрос рассмеялся, хрипло и ломко, с таким звуком крошатся под ногами сухие листья.  
– Что ж, в этом тебе моя помощь никогда не требовалась, – сказал он, и лицо Фингона чуть тронула улыбка, не коснувшаяся, впрочем, его глаз. – Прости, что нарушил твои планы.  
Сумерки покоев заполнил внезапный тихий смех Фингона.   
– Пожалуй, ты прощен.  
– Неужели?  
Фингон ответил не сразу.  
– За это – да, – наконец сказал он; остальное повисло в воздухе.  
Прежде, чем Маэдрос собрался с мыслями, Фингон вскочил на ноги.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – произнес он, и Маэдрос не мог с ним не согласиться.  
– Как и тебе, мне нужно подумать.  
– Поговорим позже, – кивнул Фингон. На миг он словно заколебался, но затем подошел к постели и провел пальцами по лбу Маэдроса. – Или даже завтра, – добавил он и, уходя, закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
